Various fraud attempts on read/write devices equipped with a connector notably include a step aiming to reach an I/O contact blade. Such a maneuver is decisive in enabling chip card fraud. To this end, a fraudster can, for example, drill a hole in the insulating block bearing the contact blades and/or in the printed circuit board which, on its top face, is equipped with the connector.
Various arrangements that provide means to enable detection and prevention of fraud attempts have been used to enhance the overall security of read/write devices. For example, French Patent No. 2,875,036 describes an electrical connector including a metal plate forming a protective cage which extends facing a portion opposite the I/O contact blade, and which is electrically linked to a ground blade of the connector. Accordingly, any attempt to reach the I/O contact blade by means of a metal object, such as a metal drill, results in an electrical connection between the protective plate, which is connected to ground, and the first contact blade. As such, a short circuit is produced by grounding the first contact blade. A signal can be generated to represent a fraud attempt.
However such an arrangement does not effectively protect against fraud attempts by intrusion via the top and/or side faces of the duly protected connector. Moreover, the arrangement is not being concealed, which can enable a fraudster to more easily circumvent the arrangement. In addition, fraud detection occurs only “through” the blades of the connector, which can provoke a deterioration of the signal processing circuits to which the connector is linked. Furthermore, connecting the plate to the ground blade can result in complex structures and arrangements.